


Dumbstruck

by Califeet1



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: But We Love a Career Woman, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hispanic Love Interest, I Will Be Giving Detailed Descriptions of Her Outfits, It's What He Needs in His Life, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Like Genius Level Though, OFC is a Bad Bitch, POC love interest, Season 1 Spencer Reid, She Takes Him Out of his Comfort Zone, She's All About Making That Shmoney, She's Super Smart Too, Spencer is Super Sweet, You Need to Picture How Bad She is With Me, who can blame her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Califeet1/pseuds/Califeet1
Summary: It wasn’t often that I found myself with little or nothing to say. Yes, it’s true that I tend to keep to myself and I greatly avoid social interactions outside of work, but I always have something to say. A statistic, random fact, line from a poem, or literally anything that I would normally blurt out in any other situation would have been better than what I had said.Nothing.Basically a story of baby Spencer Reid (AKA Season 1 Reid) meeting a beautiful, funny, and intelligent woman, and the relationship that follows. The show did him dirty by never giving him a girlfriend so this is how I imagine her. Read if you want a story where Spencer gets what he deserves!
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Dumbstruck

Spencer’s POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn’t often that I found myself with little or nothing to say. Yes, it’s true that I tend to keep to myself and I greatly avoid social interactions outside of work, but I always have something to say. A statistic, random fact, line from a poem, or literally anything that I would normally blurt out in any other situation would have been better than what I had said.  
Nothing.

You would think that I, as a person with 3 PhDs, 3 BAs and who is employed by the federal government, would know how to say a simple hello to another person. 

Yet here I am, still completely dumbstruck by the smile a woman just gave me. A very gorgeous woman, I might add. It’s only been a couple minutes since my “encounter” with her, but I can’t stop my mind from repeating that moment over and over on the drive back to Quantico. And thanks to my eidetic memory, I remember every detail.  
~~~~~~~~~~

She was average height, I’d say 5’3, 5’4 at most. I was crossing the street and walking back to the SUV with Morgan when I noticed her walking down the sidewalk with another woman. A friend maybe? The first thing I noticed was her posture. Her shoulders were tilted back, and her chin was lifted up slightly. This, along with her bodily proportions, made her appear much taller than she actually was. Her arms seemed relaxed as they swung at a comfortable pace at her sides with every step she took. When she talked with the woman beside her, she mainly kept her eyes forward. At first this seemed a little odd, and my first thought was that she was disinterested in whatever conversation she was having. But then I noticed the little smile she had on her face as her friend talked, and the way she nodded once in a while as she listened. It was clear to me that she was simply being observant, keeping her eyes trained forward allowed her to be more alert and aware of her surroundings. Smart. 

She must have been very aware of her surroundings in that moment, or maybe it was just the painfully obvious way I had stared at her that she noticed in her peripheral vision. Either way, what happened next is what made me freeze in absolute shock. For a split second, she slowed down and whipped her head sideways to face me. The first thing she looked at, or looked into rather, was my eyes. I continued to stare back, mainly because I was too scared to look away, and reluctantly continued to take in the rest of her appearance more closely. Her eyes were the lightest shade of brown I had ever seen, and they would’ve appeared gold had there been more sun. Her dark hair flowed down past her shoulders and stopped at what was presumably the top of her ribcage. It was curly though, so the actual length was probably a little longer than that. To contrast, her skin was actually quite fair, but it was also tanned in a way. God, what was that word I had heard JJ use before? Glowing? Picturing her face again, glowing wasn’t that much of a stretch. I remember the feeling of the heat that rushed to my cheeks, and how I internally kicked myself for staring. She was totally going to call me out.  
Weirdo. Pervert. Asshole.  
I braced myself for the worst, but it never came. 

As I stood there completely frozen, her gaze flickered down to my FBI vest, to the SUV, then back to me. And she laughed. It was hardly a laugh actually, more of a half-compressed, adorable sounding giggle. Still in shock, I barely reacted to the sweet but polite smile that she gave me. It all happened so fast, and she looked away from me and continued walking down the sidewalk with her friend the same way she was before. 

I heard Morgan clear his throat loudly and I snapped out of my reverie. 

“Get in the car Reid,” he said while chuckling.

I scrambled to get in and quickly closed the door behind me. 

I sat in silence as I waited for Morgan to make a joke out of what just happened. He was never going to let this go. 

When he said nothing, I looked at him confused and saw that he was watching something from the window. I leaned towards his seat and tried to get the same view he had. 

“That pretty girl you were staring at is talking to one of the agents from another unit,” he informed me before I could ask what he was watching. 

I furrowed my brows, ignoring his comment. “Oh. Is she a family member of one of the victims?” 

“I don’t think so,” he responded, “look at how the agent is talking to her so casually.”  
Morgan was right. An agent informing someone of the murder of their family member would never be so casual. This agent stood beside her with his arms crossed over his chest, with his head being the only thing facing her. I can’t read lips, but I did see how he smirked as if he was telling her something funny. Okay, definitely not talking about murder. 

“You’re right. But do you see how her friend stayed behind? Maybe they know each other, and she didn’t want to intrude.” I said while pointing out the girl who still stood waiting on the sidewalk ahead. 

“Intrude what? You think they’re together and the friend didn’t want to third wheel?”

I thought for a moment, then looked back at the woman and the agent. As they continued to talk, I secretly hoped she wasn’t dating anyone. Wait, hold up. 

“No, no, see look right now, that handshake. That’s a handshake you give to someone you work with.” 

“Alright, so then the pretty girl knows the agent professionally. But why would the friend be there in the first place.”

That was a good question. 

“Well the girl is wearing regular clothes, and we both saw how she was just strolling along while talking to what we think is her friend, who is also dressed casually, with no car anywhere. Uh, maybe they went on a walk and it was a coincidence that her co-worker happened to be out on the field in the same area? I mean we are in a residential area. He probably noticed her and called her over and they started talking.”

“And the friend stayed behind out of courtesy.”

“Exactly.” 

“That sounds like it could be right,” Morgan began, “or maybe you’re just really hoping she doesn’t have a boyfriend” he teased. 

“Shut up.” 

“Hey, I was just- shit!” 

Morgan and I both jumped at the sound of knocking on the passenger side window. It was the agent and the woman. 

“Roll down the window Pretty Boy.”

“R-right.” 

As I rolled down the window, the agent stuck out his hand for me to shake. I grimaced. 

“Agent Brown,” He introduced himself while gripping my hand firmly. Oh how I hoped there was hand sanitizer somewhere in this car. “it’s nice to finally meet you Dr. Reid, and you as well Agent Morgan.”

Morgan and I both gave our quick hellos to Agent Brown, curious as to where this conversation was going. 

“I wanted to introduce you both to Adeya Rosario. She’s a health care attorney.” He said while gesturing to the woman behind him. 

The woman, Adeya, waved at us both while giving a confident smile. I would’ve thought she was a germaphobe too if it weren’t for that smile. I opened my mouth to speak but Morgan beat me to it of course. 

“Wow, a health care attorney…do you work for a firm or hospital then?” 

“Neither, actually. I don’t work for a firm or institution. I’m employed federally.” 

I was impressed. All federal jobs usually require prior experience outside of the educational requirements, and Adeya looked to be the same age as me. She had to have been an exceptional student during Law School then. I wanted to compliment her obvious intelligence, but the words wouldn’t come out. Thankfully, Morgan was always smooth with talking. But I would be a liar if I said I didn’t envy him in that moment. 

“You look a little young to be working as a federal attorney. You must be pretty smart for the government to hire you then.” 

Adeya laughed, her white teeth showing. “Well I guess I am. But you said it first Agent Morgan, not me.” 

Morgan laughed back. “That I did. But you said you’re a health care attorney, right? No offence, but I guess what I’m asking is what the government would hire a health care attorney for?” 

“Oh no, none taken. I know when you think of a health care attorney you typically think of someone who advices physicians on matters related to medical liability and informed consent in a hospital, or someone who represents an individual through a firm like you had mentioned,” Adeya began, “but what I do is lobby legislative bodies to adopt particular laws or polices.”

“Legislative bodies?” Morgan asked. 

“Yeah, legislative committees are what we also call them. For the most part, I work individually with plaintiffs who have been affected by health care issues. Problems with insurance, malpractice, just about everything in the book. I then have to assess existing laws and regulations that are applicable to the issues of the plaintiff and review any similar past or present cases in order to draft proposals for review by the committee in court.” 

“So basically you have to negotiate with these committees in the hopes that they’ll accept your proposals and pass them onto the Senate, correct?” 

“That’s correct,” Adeya said with a smile. 

“I guess I was right about you being smart then. That sounds like a lot of hard work, don’t you think Reid?” Morgan said while nudging me to speak. 

I don’t know what was wrong with me, but I still couldn’t say a thing. Seriously, I think I was going to ask for a psychiatric evaluation back at Quantico. I quickly nodded my head in agreement, the heat flooding to my cheeks once again in embarrassment. 

I didn’t have to worry about them all staring at me for long because Agent Brown cut in. 

“Well I don’t want to take too much of your guys’ time, but the reason why I introduced Adeya is because she thinks cases like these can be avoided in the future.” He said pointedly. 

“What do you mean? This was a deliberate murder, not a case of malpractice.” Morgan asked, clearly confused. 

“I know,” Adeya replied, her voice calm and steady. I wondered how she did that. “but the killer was a physician. In the time that he kidnapped and murdered the two victims, he never showed up for work. He also never requested any time off, so I tried to figure out why the hospital never attempted to contact him in regard to his absence. I did my research and found out that this hospital, and just about every other hospital in the U.S., doesn’t require physicians to request their time off in advance, only their nurses and attendings.” 

“So what are you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking that had it been a regulation that physicians must request their time off in advance, the hospital staff would have been suspicious or even at the very least concerned of their co-worker’s absence. And maybe this could have led to a quicker discovery of the victims, we don’t really know. I’m just hoping that the Senate will enact this potential proposal.” 

“I wouldn’t call it potential, Ms. Rosario,” Morgan praised, “it sounds like you have a valid case on your hands.”  
“Thank you, Agent,” Adeya grinned, “but I still don’t have enough information to form a case that can be argued at this level. I was actually just on a walk with my friend when Agent Brown called me over. I’d say I’m pretty lucky that he happened to be here, and more importantly that he introduced me to you two because I actually have a meeting with your Unit Chief tomorrow”. 

“Yes of course, Hotch. He can be a hard-head sometimes, but I’m sure either me or Dr. Reid here can put in a good word for you” Morgan said while emphasizing my name and title. 

Adeya looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, is that right, Doctor?” 

Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Don’t-

Agent Brown cut in once again, pulling the attention away from me. He began awkwardly. 

“Um, we’re gonna leave you two be now. I know you’re probably wanting to get back to Quantico already, and I should let Adeya get back to her friend…we appreciate your time.” 

“Of course, no problem.” Morgan replied coolly. 

“Have a nice day Agent Morgan,” Adeya waved, “you too Doctor” she added with a simple directness. 

Morgan smiled and I stared. 

Agent Brown then turned to Adeya and quickly placed his hand on her shoulder in a polite way of saying goodbye. He started walking off before she did. Adeya followed suit but stopped a couple steps away from the SUV to turn her head and smile…right at me. 

It was a full, genuine smile, the laugh lines by her honey eyes being a telltale sign of her sincerity. My breath caught in my throat. She looked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~

That’s it, that’s all that happened. I looked over at Morgan who was driving, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. 

“Is there something you want to ask me, Reid?” 

“Y-yeah, actually I do,” I stammered, “why did you ask her what a health care attorney is? I know you knew”. 

Morgan shrugged. “I wanted to drag out the conversation, give you more time to think of something to say.” 

“Well that didn’t work so well…” I drifted off. 

He reached over patted me on the back apologetically. “Don’t worry kid, there’s always next time.”

“Next time?” 

“Yeah. Didn’t you hear her say that she was meeting with Hotch tomorrow? Who knows, maybe you’ll run into her leaving his office.”

“I doubt it. We might be called on another case and have to leave headquarters while she’s there. Or maybe her supervisors will tell her that her proposal is a long-shot, and she’ll have to drop her meeting with Hotch all together-

“Reid,” Morgan cut me off abruptly, “you need to think good thoughts if you want to see your crush again.” 

“She’s not my crush.” 

“Oh, is that right, Doctor?” 

I looked away, crossing my arms over my chest and closing my eyes grumpily. “Shut up.”

I heard Morgan snicker. “That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first time ever posting on A03, and the first work I've written and published in years. Middle School me used to be obsessed with writing and anime, so I think you all can guess what I spent a lot of my free time doing haha. Hopefully my writing now is not as shitty as it was then. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but I hope you all stay for the ride!


End file.
